A battery with battery modules having a plurality of flat and substantially plate-shaped individual battery cells is known from WO 2008/048751 A1. The individual battery cells are stacked into a cell stack and surrounded by a battery housing. A foamed material structure is provided between the battery modules and the housing.
DE 86 20 714 U1 discloses a battery with cylindrical battery cells which are arranged in a common housing. An insulating layer is arranged between the battery cells and the housing.
DE 10 2008 059 972 A1 describes a lithium-ion battery having a plurality of individual cells switched in series and/or in parallel, and a cooling plate arranged on the pole side on the individual cells, wherein the individual cells are arranged in a battery housing with a lid. Support elements made of a foamed material are arranged between the cylindrical battery cells.
US 2007/259258 A1 describes an energy storage arrangement of the kind mentioned above, comprising a plurality of battery cells which are housed in a housing, wherein the intermediate spaces between the individual cells and the housing are encapsulated by foaming.
Known batteries require separate retaining apparatuses in order to mount the energy storage device in a vehicle for example. The battery cells are usually rigidly connected to the housing, wherein the housing is fixed to the vehicle via retaining apparatuses fixed to the housing. It is disadvantageous that the mounting and dismounting of the battery modules is relatively time-consuming, and that many parts are required for fixing, thus increasing the costs and the weight of the energy storage device.